Tu, simplemente tu
by ChicaPizza402
Summary: Porque ser un adolescente y tener que adaptarte a una nueva ciudad no es nada fácil. Los hermanos Hamato se mudan de Tokio a New York, teniendo que adaptarse rápido a la ciudad, sus costumbres y a la gente, mas que nada a sus nuevos compañeros.


—¡¿Quieres dejar de patearme de una buena vez?! — La voz de la hija mayor de los Hamato se escucha por todo el lujoso auto. Sus hermanos menores siguen peleando, sin importar los gritos que ella venía dando desde hace rato para que dejen de golpearse mutuamente.

—¡Es Rapha! ¡Quiere quitarme mi pelota! — Mikey, el mas pequeño de los hermanos, luchaba contra uno de sus hermanos mayores, comenzó a gritar para que no le quitaran su única fuente de diversión en ese largo viaje, al su teléfono móvil quedarse sin carga y tener una maldita pelota roja que chillaba cada vez que chocaba contra algo, haciendo irritar a su hermano de ojos verdes.

—¡¿Pueden callarse?! — Gritó, ahora, el segundo hermano menor, el hermano mas alto de todos, intentando terminar de leer un libro que había comenzado hace mas de un mes y no había tenido tiempo de continuar. —No puedo leer con tanto escándalo

—¡Me importa muy poco tu novela, Donnie! Le quitaré la pelota a este enano y haré que se la coma — Rapha volvió a tirarse sobre Mikey, quedando ambos en una lucha sobre el asiento, importándole muy poco golpear a el resto de sus hermanos.

—¡Basta ya!

—¡Suficiente, denme esa pelota! — Leo, el segundo mayor, trató de separar a sus fastidiosos hermanos, pero involuntariamente quedó metido en el medio de la pelea.

—¡Son tan insoportables! ¡Mikey, entrega la pelota de una vez! — Ordenó Miwa, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No! — El rubio esquivaba a sus hermanos con facilidad.

—¡Quiero leer! ¡Hagan silencio!

—¡Cállate, Donnie!

—¡Tu no me mandas, Raphael!

—Se acabó, no los soporto — Miwa se lanzó a separar a sus hermanos, sufriendo destino de Leo, forcejeando con los demás.

—Si te crees tan rudo, Rapha, ven y demuéstralo — Retó Donnie, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su campera.

—¿Por qué no te acercas y lo demuestras tu, Nerd? — Habló sin mirarlo, tratando de separar los brazos de Mikey que le impedían el paso a la pelota que ahora estaba en su boca, callando sus gritos.

Donnie sin decir nada, completamente indignado por la palabra que tanto odiaba que le dijeran, se tiró a golpear a su hermano.

-X-

Hamato Yoshi esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus hijos, el chofer que los traía le había avisado que estaban a un par de cuadras de llegar.

Ahora estaba con su esposa, empleados y hasta el gato esperando por la llegada de sus adorados hijos.

Hace casi medio año no los veía, él y su mujer se habían mudado por un tema de trabajo, de Japón a New York. Sus hijos, al estar en la mitad del año escolar, se quedaron con su abuelo Yuuta en Tokio, hasta que las ansiadas vacaciones llegaron y pudieron irse con sus padres.

Realmente los había extrañado, extrañaba verlos jugando juntos en la consola, extrañaba verlos ayudarse mutuamente en el entrenamiento, incluso sus ridículas peleas por nada había extrañado.

Cuando la limusina se estacionó enfrente de su casa, y el chofer abrió la puerta trasera, no se sorprendió cuando los cinco cayeron al suelo, hechos una bola de personas. Todos arriba de Mikey, que intentaba gritar pero una pelota se lo impedía.

Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, y ahí fue cuando los adolescentes cayeron en cuenta que habían llegado, sus padres estaban enfrente y ellos estaban en el suelo, casi aplastando al pobre Miguel Ángel.

Los cinco se levantaron enseguida, haciendo una fila de mayor a menor, para hacer una sincronizada reverencia hacia sus padres. Shen los miraba con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Y Yoshi estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Que reencuentro tan... especial — Los cinco adolescentes, ya incorporados, bajaron la mirada con sus manos en la espalda, esperando el rezongo de su padre. El hombre suspiró. —Sólo por esta vez... — Nuevamente los cinco pares de ojos estaban fijos en él. —...lo dejaré pasar. Sólo porque los extrañé demasiado.

La familia Hamato se unió en un amoroso abrazo, en el cual hasta el gato era participe, refregando su lomo encorvado en una de las piernas de su amado chico rubio, al mismo tiempo que ronroneaba.

-X-

Al cabo de un rato, cada uno de los hijos de los Hamato tenía sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, ahora lo que faltaba era que acomodasen sus pertenencias en lo que sería su nuevo hogar de ahí hasta quién sabe cuando.

Tokka, empleada hace mas de 15 años, mujer alrededor de los 50 años, subía las escaleras de madera con varias sábanas en sus brazos, dobladas perfectamente.

Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, lleno de pegatinas tiernas de animales y enormes letras con distintas formas anaranjadas con bordes negros, que formaban 'MIKEY'.

Tocó un par de veces, y a los dos segundos el chico de ojos cielo le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tokka! — Extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tan amada nana, como le decía de pequeño. —¡Te extrañé tanto! — Refregó una de sus regordetas mejillas en el pecho de la mujer.

—Yo también te extrañé, Mikey. — La mujer lo abrazó como pudo, ya que aún tenía las sábanas en mano. —Todo estaba muy silencioso sin ti — Comentó cuando se separaron del abrazo, mientras dejaba las sabanas sobre el colchó floreado.

Mikey sonrió de oreja a oreja, amaba tanto a esa mujer, era como una segunda madre, la que lo llevaba al parque cuando era pequeño, la que le cocinaba galletas todos los días cuando volvía del colegio, la que estaba con él cuando tenía pesadillas, la que lo ayudaba a bañarse de pequeñito, la que le contaba cuentos todas las noches, en fin, tenía un montón de razones para amar eternamente a esa mujer.

—Cuando estaba en Tokio, papá había dejado a una empleada nueva, y no me dejaba comer galletas — Hizo un puchero muy adorable, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer se derritiera.

Y, en serio, ¿existe alguien que se resista al adorable Mikey?

—Bueno, mientras tu ordenas tu cuarto, yo iré a prepararte las galletas que tanto te gustan — La mirada del rubio se iluminó, sus ojos brillaban tanto como dos estrellas. —Pero, tendrás que tener todo ordenado antes de la cena

—¡Por supuesto! —Mikey empujó ligeramente a la mujer hacia la puerta de su habitación —¡Tu ve a preparar las galletas, que en dos segundos tendré esto completamente ordenado! — Y sin más, cerró la puerta, corriendo a su maleta para sacar todas sus cosas y ordenar lo más rápido posible.

—El viejo truco de las galletas —Comentó un hombre, con traje elegante y cabello oscuro con unas pocas canas.

—Nunca falla — Tokka se encogió de hombros.

-X-

Horas mas tarde, Leo bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, para ingresar a la cocina, donde estaba Tokka preparando la cena y Mikey sentado en una silla frente a una mesa con un plato lleno de galletas caseras.

—Tokka, iré a dar una vuelta por el vecindario — Anunció.

—De acuerdo, Leonardo. Pero recuerda que tu padre los quiere a todos aquí antes de la cena — Respondió la mujer, revolviendo los ingredientes en un bowl, con una cuchara de madera.

Leo asintió. —¿Quieres venir, Mikey? — Se giró a ver al rubio, que comía galletas de lo más contento.

—Nob grabciasb Leob — Tenía la boca llena, lo que le impedía decir algo correctamente.

Leo rodó los ojos, ¿para que quejarse? su hermanito jamás cambiaría, ni tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Salió de su casa con un enorme abrigo azul, botas para la nieve, como tres sacos bajo su abrigo y un tierno gorrito de invierno con un pon-pon colgando. No era broma que el invierno en New York era algo insoportable, pero quería estar entre la tan tentadora nieve.

No había caminado ni dos pasos cuando alguien chocó contra su pecho, alguien bajo de estatura, con un abrigo negro y una gorra blanca.

—Disculpa — Al bajar la mirada hacia aquella persona con largo cabello oscuro saliendo de los costados de su gorra, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos ojos rasgados, zafiros hermosos, pero hinchados y rojos, al parecer por el llanto, ya que las mejillas sonrosadas estaban húmedas. —¿Estás bien? — Obviamente, Leonardo Hamato, corazón de oro, jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien.

—S-si, debo irme — Tan rápido como había llegado, tan rápido se había ido. Dejando a Leo algo mal por lo que había visto, los ojos de la chica lucían hermosos por su color, pero parecían apagados, tristes y con dolor. Y Leo no puede evitar recordar a su yo del pasado, perdido y solo a pesar de la compañía de sus hermanos. No puede evitar identificarse con esos ojos llorosos, que esconden un mundo de cosas, pero que no expresan ninguna.

-X-

Navidad, Año nuevo, Reyes; todas aquellas festividades que se celebran en familia habían pasado, el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido, tanto que estaban a tan solo horas de comenzar un nuevo año escolar, terminaron los juegos en la nieve, ahora debían de comenzar el nuevo año, en un nuevo instituto, donde ninguno conocía a nadie y posiblemente les tocaran en clases separadas.

Pero no había porqué alarmarse, ¿verdad?.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado! — Mikey se dejó caer a la cama que Leo había acabado de tender para él. —¿Cómo creen que sea nuestro nuevo instituto? —Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano de ojos verdes, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Normal. —Se encogió de hombros —Un aburrido instituto, lleno de gente fastidiosa y profesores aburridos que creen darnos lecciones de algo que nos interesa cuando la verdad es que ninguno quiere estar ahí.

—Siempre con tu positivismo, Raphael —El mas alto doblaba la ropa de Mikey, dejándola en su respectivo lugar, ya que Mikey era un desorden andante. —De seguro será genial, conoceremos gente nueva, tal vez hasta el gruñón de Rapha pueda conseguir una novia y así dejar de ser tan amargado.

Mikey rió como todo un bebé, moviendo sus piernas en el aire, al no tocar el suelo con ellas. Leo negó con la cabeza y Rapha rodó los ojos.

—Di lo que quieras, Donnie. Estoy demasiado cansado para golpearte ahora, el entrenamiento me esta matando — Estiró los músculos de sus brazos, los cuales sonaron fuertemente.

—Si, a mi también —Leo rascó su nuca —¿Es idea mía o Splinter está siendo mas rudo con nosotros?.

—Es idea tuya, bro, yo no estoy para naaaaada cansado — Rió Mikey.

—No, porque tu eres como un saco de energía, nunca te cansas —Donnie cerró la puerta del armario.

—Cómo sea, me voy a dormir —Raphael llevó dos dedos a su frente y los movió en forma de saludo, yéndose a su habitación.

—Hasta mañana —Se despidió el genio, desapareciendo por la puerta.

—Descansa Mikey —Leo se acercó a la puerta. —Mañana será un largo día —Comentó, mas para sí mismo que para el rubio.

—Tu también Leo —Mikey sonrió débilmente, ya tapado en su cama, con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente. A pesar de haber dicho que no estaba cansado, en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la suavidad de las sábanas, quedó dormido profundamente.

Leo rió a causa de su hermano, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Miwa que iba de camino a su habitación con un vaso de agua en su mano.

—Creí que ya estabas dormido —Comentó al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre ella.

—No, a eso iba. Quería que Mikey se acostara primero, ya sabes, con eso de que mañana es el primer día de clases, temía que no se quisiera dormir por la emoción

—Es una pila fácil de recargar — Rió la chica. —Bueno... —Miró al chico —Hasta mañana, gran líder. No quiero tener que esperarlos y llegar tarde, como siempre pasa todos los años

Leo rió. —No pasará, lo prometo, duerme bien, Miwa —Sin más, Leo cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-X-

Cuando Leonardo abrió los ojos su habitación estaba completamente oscura, siendo alumbrada por pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por las espacios abiertos que dejaban las cortinas amarillentas de la ventana. Se incorporó aún medio dormido, estirando sus brazos para dejarlos caer pesadamente. Giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de noche, donde descansaba su móvil. Al apretar el botón de desbloqueo, el brillo de la pantalla lo dejó ciego por dos segundos, hasta que se acostumbró y pudo ver bien la hora: 6:23.

Ya tendría que estar desayunando, pero la comodidad de su cama lo atrapó, deseando quedarse unos cinco minutos más. Pero no, en esa casa no era posible quedarse 'cinco minutos más' cuando tenías como hermano al tierno pero a veces fastidioso Miguel Ángel.

—¡Leo~! — La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de un golpe, por un despeinado rubio aún en pijama, el cual entró sin permiso dando un gran salto hasta su cama. —¡Vamos hermano! Ya quiero conocer la nueva escuela — Se sentó sobre su abdomen, puchereando.

Tokka ingresó a la habitación, con una bandeja de plástico en su mano, la cual tenía distintas tazas con distintos contenidos, desde un café amargo humeante, hasta una chocolatada fría con pajilla. También distintos platillos, unos con tostadas y otro con galletas.

—Buenos días, Leonardo — La mujer dejó una de las tazas de café con leche, la cual tenía mas café que leche, tal como le gustaba al chico de cabello oscuro. También dejó un plato con tostadas y mermelada untada en ellas.

—Buenos días, Tokka — Leo hizo una reverencia —Gracias por el desayuno — Sonrió, tomando la tostada y dándole un gran mordisco.

—No agradezcas —Sonrió ampliamente —Mikey, apresúrate a desayunar, se hace tarde.

Tokka le dejó la chocolatada con pajilla y un plato de galletas al rubio, pero después marcharse a la habitación de los otros dos hermanos.

Mikey comía sonriente las galletas, hasta que en un momento se detuvo completamente, con la galleta a medio camino de su boca. Cosa que extrañó mucho a Leonardo, que tomaba de a poco su café.

—Leo... — El rubio no lo miraba, su mirada estaba fija en las sábanas de héroes espaciales que adornaban su cama. El mayor hizo un sonido con su boca, en señal que tenía toda su atención. —Crees que... ¿crees que le caiga bien a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

La pequeña sonrisa de Leo se desvaneció enseguida. Su hermano mas pequeño, el sol de todos sus días, estaba preocupado por encajar en el nuevo instituto. Enseguida las imágenes del pasado que tanto le había costado olvidar volvieron a su cabeza, donde Mikey era ignorado cruelmente por sus compañeros de clase, incluso algunas veces insultado y hasta golpeado. En su antigua escuela, el chico rubio no era muy querido que digamos, simplemente su forma de ser era fastidiosa para sus antiguos compañeros, y al ser menor que él, no podían estar en la misma clase que Leo o alguno de sus otros hermanos. Y a Leo le costaba asimilar que todas esas veces que su hermano necesitaba ayuda, todas esas veces que fue golpeado, él no estuvo allí.

 _Simplemente no fue lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar de su hermano mas pequeño._

Suspiró. Aún no creía posible que alguien no pudiera amar a Miguel Ángel.

Mikey sintió la mano de su hermano acariciar su cabello, y luego bajar hasta su mejilla regordeta, acunándola.

—Seguro que si — Sonrió. La sonrisa que siempre contagiaba a Mikey, aunque puede ver el miedo de que se repita lo ocurrido en los ojos del contrario, aún así sonríe, para calmar al mayor.

-X-

La bocina resonó por todo el vecindario. Karai ya estaba en el auto, atravesando su brazo frente al conductor para dejar apretada la bocina.

—¡Muévanse! Llegaremos tarde — Sus gritos se escuchaban por todos, a pesar de tener a sus hermanos a tres pasos de distancia.

—Cálmate, princesita. — Raphael abrió, un poco bruto, la puerta trasera del auto, ingresando en él. —Llegaremos a tiempo, y sino ¿qué importa?, no es como si el primer día hiciéramos mucho.

—Tal vez tu no, duendecillo, pero yo sí.

—Discúlpame, señorita responsable

—Eres realmente detestable, Raphael — Miwa se hecha hacia atrás en el asiento, abrochando su cinturón y cruzándose de brazos. El chico realmente era un dolor de cabeza y le hacía la vida imposible desde que llego a su vida, siendo tan solo un chiquillo de tres años.

—Gracias — Sonríe burlón, enseñando sus dientes.

Molestar a Miwa era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer, le gustaba ver su ceño fruncido por su causa. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo quería hacerlo y como nadie se lo impedía, lo hacía. Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que es para llamar la atención de su hermana mayor, atención que casi siempre se llevan Leo y Mikey, o en muy pocas ocasiones Donnie, el punto era que él nunca convivía con la chica por el simple hecho de ella no lo soportaba por algún motivo que el chico desconocía. Y eso lo enfadaba, claro que sí. ¡Él también era su hermano!, él también quería pasar tiempo con ella, también quería tener una conversación con ella que no se basara en insultos tontos como "princesita" y "duendecillo".

Sin embargo ahí estaba, en ese aburrido primer día de clases, mirando el aburrido camino que hacía su chofer para llevarlo al instituto, mientras ella reía felizmente con Leonardo, su perfecto y detestable hermano mayor. A pesar de ser hermanos, había veces que lo odiaba por querer ser 'perfecto', y a veces, creía que lo era, vaya que sí lo era. Un chico guapo, con calificaciones excelentes y gran ninja, futuro líder del clan. Envidiaba a su hermano, porque él podría tener y hacer todo lo que quisiera, mientras que él, el segundo en todo, se tendría que conformar con vivir bajo su sombra.

 _Y eso, eso si que le hacía hervir la sangre de una manera que a veces se asustaba de sí mismo._

-X-

El auto arrancó rápidamente, dejando un rastro de humo negro mientras se iba. Los adolescentes parados frente a la gran entrada del instituto no dan ni siquiera un paso, el instituto era enorme, lleno de gente por donde quisieras mirar. Chicos y chicas con estilos rarísimos, más raro que en Tokio, donde sus compañeros tenían los cabellos pintados de colores. Había algunos que pareciera que no los veían, porque pasaban por su lado empujándolos como si fuesen la nada misma.

—Bien —Miwa se voltea, quedando frente a sus hermanos que siguen apreciando el edificio —Ya debemos entrar, buena suerte chicos — Sin más, la chica se va hacia lo que sería su nuevo salón de clases, o al menos intentar encontrarlo.

Leo suspira, mirando de reojo al rubio que tiene su cabeza hacia arriba, a las alturas del edificio. ¿Será buena idea dejarlo solo?.

—Mi salón está en el tercer piso — Comenta, obteniendo la atención de sus tres hermanos. —Suerte en su primer día — Sonríe débilmente, mirando a Mikey, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Le revuelve el cabello y asiente hacia los otros dos, en señal de saludo.

Sin más, el mayor se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y se va hacia su clase.

—¿Qué salón tienes, Donnie? — Rapha acerca su papel de clases hacia el de su hermano más alto.

—Estoy en el A, ¿tu? — Donnie gira su cabeza, intentado leer el papel del de ojos verdes.

—D. Supongo que no nos veremos en todo el día —Aseguró, notando que no coincidían en ninguna materia.

—No, creo que no. — Guarda su papel y acomoda su mochila, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Te acompañamos a clase, Mikey?

El rubio no dice nada, solo asiente, sabiendo que su clase está en el segundo piso, y les queda de pasada a Donnie y Rapha.

Emprenden la marcha, subiendo escaleras hasta el tercero C, el salón del rubio.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —Donatello desconfía, obvio que si. Ninguno había olvidado el cómo trataban a Mikey en la anterior escuela, cómo a veces llegaba llorando, golpeado o lleno de barro. Pero es la amplia sonrisa del chiquillo con regordetas mejillas el que lo hace calmarse, solo un poco.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Les enseñaré que tan cool es Miguel Ángel — Se señala con confianza, aunque por dentro esté muriendo de miedo de entrar a ese salón, que por lo que puede ver por la ventana, está lleno de gente. Pero aún así, no quería preocupar a sus hermanos. Era el primer día, nadie lo conocía, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

—Si, será mejor que no te excedas mucho en eso, hermanito — Rapha le revuelve el cabello, dejándolo mas alborotado de lo que ya estaba. —Nos vemos.

—Suerte —Ambos mayores se despiden y vuelven a las escaleras, para seguir subiendo hasta el piso que les corresponde.

Mikey voltea, tragando grueso antes de entrar.

—Tranquilo, Mikey. Tu puedes hacerlo, eres un ninja, nadie podrá contigo — Cierra los ojos y deja salir todo el aire que lleva dentro. Baja el pestillo lentamente, y aún mas lento abre la puerta. Todos sus nuevos compañeros están en sus lugares, charlando con sus amigos, sin prestarle atención al nuevo y agradece eso.

Busca un asiento libre, bien al fondo para que nadie lo note demasiado. Por ahora no quiere llamar la atención. Al sentarse cuelga su mochila en el respaldo de la silla y saca su cuaderno y cartuchera.

La profesora llega segundos después, dando los buenos días y dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio. Luego aparecen dos chicas, una alta de cabello castaño, ojos miel y enorme sonrisa, y la otra un poco mas baja, con el cabello corto hasta la nuca, ojos grises y un semblante serio, cargando un libro entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días alumnos —La profesora junta sus palmas y se para a un lado de las chicas. —Ellas son las delegadas de Cuarto D y Quinto C —Señala a las chicas —Vienen a darles un comunicado, por favor, comiencen. Yo debo ir a buscar la lista en la sala de profesores. —La mujer se retira, y la chica de amplia sonrisa es la primera en hablar.

—Bueno, primero que nada, yo soy Emma Harrison y ella es Luciana Jonhson —Señala con su palma abierta a la chica, que sonríe apenas y mueve su mano saludando. —Nosotras venimos a decirles que cada clases necesita a un delegado. Por lo que, dentro de un mes aproximadamente, tal vez un poco menos, vendremos nuevamente para hacer una votación en su clase. Los que quieran anotarse deben pasar por la biblioteca después de clases, ahí se realizan las reuniones.

—Hasta fin de mes tienen tiempo para anotarse — Anunció Luciana, levantando la vista. Segundo después una chica levantó la mano. —¿Si?

—¿Qué es lo que hace un delegado?

—El delegado es el representante del grupo, lo que hace es, si tienen alguna idea para la mejora del instituto o hay algún campeonato de matemáticas, por ejemplo, lleva la lista de los interesados y cosas así. — Volvió a hablar Emma, mirando a la chica.

—En pocas palabras, es el encargado del grupo —Simplificó Luciana.

La profesora volvió a entrar, ahora con un carpeta en sus manos.

—Listo. ¿Terminaron, chicas?

—Si, ya dimos el comunicado sobre los delegados. Solo nos queda avisarle a los alumnos nuevos que hoy en la tarde, los delegados de cuarto, quinto y sexto año que están aquí desde primer año, darán un recorrido para que conozcan el instituto

—Muchas gracias —Emma se retiró con una sonrisa, seguida de Luciana, la cual cerró la puerta.

Ya afuera, ambas dieron marcha hacia su piso, donde las clases ya habían comenzado. Luciana entró a su salón de clases y Emma hizo lo mismo. Al entrar pidió disculpas al profesor, explicándole qué estaba haciendo.

La chica se sentó junto al chico nuevo de su clase. El profesor explicaba su nombre, los libros que necesitarían y los temas del año. Luego comenzó con la clásica presentación para que todos se conozcan por venir de distintas clases.

Estuvieron pasando de a uno, por orden de lista. Ahora, parado en su asiento, había un chico rubio, alto, de rasgos asiáticos y ojos café. Con remera dejando al descubierto sus tonificados brazos y una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Jackson, y antes de que lo pregunten, si, soy chino, vengo de Hong Kong. Me mudé aquí hace unos cinco o seis años. Y... —Movió sus manos mientras inflaba sus mejillas, pensando en qué decir. —... mis pasatiempos son las artes marciales y el baile

Ligeros aplausos se escucharon, y el chico se sentó. Ahora era turno de Emma, la cual se paró y sonrió a la clase, ya deberían de conocerla todos, pero aún así debía presentarse.

—Me llamo Emma, tengo 16 años, y mis pasatiempos son componer canciones y tomar fotografías de cosas que se me hacen lindas —Nuevamente la clase aplaudió, a pesar de escuchar las mismas palabras todos los años. El siguiente era el chico nuevo, el cual cuando se paró, varios comenzaron a murmurar cosas, desde 'que lindo es el nuevo' hasta '¿y este chino de donde salió?' porque sí, la familia Hamato tenía leves rasgos asiáticos.

—Mi nombre es Leonardo, vengo de Japón, hace unos meses me mudé con mi familia. Me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre entrenando o con mis hermanos —Hizo un reverencia y volvió a sentarse.

—Otro chino más —Uno de sus compañeros, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si fueran una plaga que se trasmitía por todo el mundo.

Leonardo frunció el ceño, la actitud ese chico que se creía gracioso lo molestó, y antes de que el profesor continuara, habló.

—Me gustaría agregar —Las miradas estaban en él, algunas sorprendidas y otras con indiferencia, pero Leo no tomó en cuenta ninguna, solo observó al chico que se hacía el gracioso. —Que practico ninjutsu desde los cinco años, y soy futuro líder de todo un clan ninjas —Fulminó con la mirada al chico, el cual tragó en seco por la mirada. Volvió a sentarse y un fuerte 'uuuuuh' se escuchó en el salón.

¿Había exagerado? Puede ser. Pero no dejaría que un idiota viniera a molestarlo el primer día. Dejaría las cosas claras desde el inicio. Tal vez todo su clan y todos los ninjas de su padre estaban en Tokio, pero no importaba, con él solo alcanzaba para apalear un poco al graciosito ese.

-X-

La profesora de Biología había tenido la brillante idea de, para que se fueran conociendo de a poco, formaran grupos de tres o cuatro personas, y completaran una hoja llena de preguntas de las células y cosas relacionadas para ver de qué se acordaban del año pasado.

Todo bien, Raphael no se quejaba, el único problema que tenía eran sus compañeros, un pelinegro que no hacía mas que comentarle sobre su juego de hockey, que no le interesaba para nada a Raphael, y una chica que no hablaba y se limitaba a responder sola las preguntas en su cuaderno.

Suspiró. Eso no funcionaba, su equipo era un desastre, pero igualmente él no tenía intenciones de hacer algo por el trabajo, o por entablar una conversación con la tímida chica que no levantaba la vista por nada del mundo, o por prestar atención al pelinegro. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo su nombre le prestó atención.

—¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Haces algún deporte?

Raphael salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico se giró hacia él, alzando una ceja, notablemente curioso.

—Ninjutsu — Su respuesta había sido directa, sin expresión, ni nada. Solo quería que se callara de una buena vez.

—¿Ninjutsu? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se juega con balón? — Raphael quiso golpearse la frente por lo idiota que era ese chico, y mentalmente lo hizo. Resopló sonoramente, dispuesto a explicarle, aunque no muy animado de hacerlo.

—El ninjutsu es un arte marcial japonés, basado en el espionaje, es utilizado como una tradición marcial para la defensa, y no como un deporte, con 3.000 años de antigüedad — La chica, que parecía ignorarlos completamente, levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro. — Nin, significa resistencia, paciencia, perseverancia, y Jutsu hace referencia a un conjunto de técnicas y habilidades; Ninjutsu es el arte de la perseverancia.

Ambos varones miraban algo sorprendidos a la chica, que volvió a su escritura como si nada. Raphael quedó sorprendido, la chica sabía una definición mas a fondo de la que él iba a dar con un simple 'es un arte marcial japones'. Quedó anonadado, pero al segundo sacudió su cabeza, no debería darle gran importancia, ¿cierto?.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta

Raphael sin demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba, hizo cómo que leía la fotocopia que la profesora le había dado, pero en realidad miraba cada tanto a la chica concentrada en el trabajo.

-X-

El timbre que anunciaba los cinco minutos de recreo resonó por todo el instituto. Los murmullos de lo estudiantes no tardaron en hacerse oír por todas partes. Donnie intentaba pasar entre el tumulto de gente que iba en dirección contraria hacia donde él intentaba ir. Dejó escapar todo el aire cuando pudo llegar a su destino, una mesa donde se encontraban sus demás hermanos, para la próxima ya sabía que pedir 'permiso', no servía de nada en ese instituto, porque la gente allí te trataba como la nada misma.

—¿Qué tal sus clases? —Miwa fue la primera en hablar, después de varios segundos de silencio.

—Aburridas —Bufó Raphael, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No me sorprende

—Pues, mi clase es genial —Comentó el rubio —Mis nuevos compañeros son algo raros, pero me gustan.

—Me alegro que estés bien con tu clase, Mikey —Leo le revolvió el cabello. —¿Qué tal las tuyas, Miwa?

—Normales, nada interesante que decir —Tomó un poco de agua de su botella. —¿Donnie? ¿Algo para comentar?

—No, en mi clase no hay más que frikis

—Debes encajar muy bien —Se burló Rapha, con una enorme sonrisa ladina.

—Ja, ja —Rió falsamente el mas alto.

Leo negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, girando su cabeza hacia un lado cuando le pareció ver una cabellera oscura familiar. La chica de ojos zafiro, que había visto hace meses atrás estaba hablando con una linda rubia, con un montón de papeles en la mano. La vio asentir e irse de la cafetería, mientras la rubia repartía las hojas en las mesas, lo curioso era que los papeles solo se los daba a las chicas.

La desconocida rubia giro sobre sus talones, cruzando su mirada esmeralda con la azul marina de Leo, sonriendo casi por inercia y acercándose a la mesa.

—Hola —Saludó cortes, ganando la atención de los cinco chicos presentes. —Mi nombre es Catherine, y... —Tomó uno de los tantos papeles que tenía en mano, y se lo extendió a Miwa. —Soy parte del grupo de animadoras, estamos buscando alguna candidata para que entre, si te interesa...

Raphael estalló en exageradas carcajadas, golpeando la mesa como si eso lo ayudara a calmarse. Donnie casi se ríe, pero intento no hacerlo para no terminar con todos los huesos rotos. Lo gracioso no era la situación en sí, sino la cara de Miwa, con la ceja alzada como diciendo ' _¿En serio?_ '. Pero la rubia que hacía llamarse Catherine no quitó su sonrisa ni bajó el brazo con el papel extendido.

—No estoy interesada, gracias

—¿Segura? Puede ser divertido, y...

—¡Catherine~! —La rubia volteó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo al otro lado una mesa llena de gente, los típicos chicos populares que juegan algún deporte en el instituto y las animadoras con sus cortas faldas. Una de ellas, otra rubia, le hacía ceñas para que fuera a sentarse con ellos.

—Debo irme, si cambias de opinión, estamos en el gimnasio todos los martes y jueves después de clases.

Miwa hizo un sonido con su boca, en señal de haberla oído. La rubia se volteó, dispuesta a irse a la mesa de donde la habían llamado, pero tenía la mano de Leonardo sujetando su brazo, a la altura de su codo. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

—La chica, con la que estabas hablando hace rato... —Leo soltó su agarre, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era la chica de lindos ojos tristes, necesitaba saberlo. Ciertamente no dejaba de preguntárselo desde que la vio. Algo nerviosos mordió su labio inferior.—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Tiffany? —La pregunta fue mas para ella que para el chico que tenia en frente. Frunció el ceño, ¿para que la quería?. —¿Para que la buscas?

—Necesito hablar con ella, ¿es amiga tuya? ¿podrías decirme cual es su salón?

—¿Amiga mía? ¿Tiffany Martinez? Ya quisiera — Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, acomodando un poco las hojas que se salían del montón. —Somos compañeras de clase, cuarto B, si quieres buscarla.

—Muchas gracias — Leo hizo una pequeña reverencia, y volvió a su asiento, mientras Catherine se iba a la mesa de donde la seguían llamando insistentemente.

—Oye, Leo — En cuanto el mayor se sentó, Raphael llamó su atención. —¿Crees que haya gente que practique Ninjutsu aquí en New York?

Los demás hermanos miraron a Raphael, girando la cabeza en sincronía, haciendo que el chico de ojos verdes se incomodara un poco.

—No lo sé, no es un arte muy conocido por aquí, pero puede que haya alguien. ¿Por qué?

—Oh... Por nada, olvídalo

La chica que trabajó con Raphael en el salón de biología no tenía pinta de ser deportista, sino mas bien de pasarse encerrada en su casa leyendo libros y libros. Pero de alguna manera le daba curiosidad saber si sabía de las artes porque lo había leído en algún libro, o porque las practicaba.

El timbre sonó, los hermanos Hamato se levantaron y tomaron caminos separados para ir cada quien a su salón, salvo Donnie y Rapha, que iban para el mismo lado.

—¿Crees que haya alguien mas aquí que practique ninjutsu?

Rapha se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, igual no creo que-

Raphael calló al golpearse contra alguien, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras su mano masajeaba su frente, el lugar golpeado por esa persona.

—De verdad lo siento, no quise, ¡Ay Dios! Perdón, ¿estás bien?

Era una voz aguda, casi detestable para Raphael. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos color cielo, como los de Mikey, pero no tan grandes, mejillas con pocas pecas, lentes negros y braques en los dientes, con cabello anaranjado en una coleta y libros en sus brazos.

 _Nerd_

Y es que para él, la chica cumplía con el clásico personaje de nerd en una novela americana, donde todos le hacían bullying y golpeaban sin razón. La clásica chica sin amigos que pasaba metida en libros de estudio.

No sabe en que momento de estar metido en su mente, la chica se fue. En realidad no le importó mucho, no quería ni acercase a ella, tenía la cabeza tan dura que le dejó un chichón cuando sus frentes chocaron.

Cuando iba a volver a su caminata al salón, notó que Donnie no se movía, es mas, hasta podría jurar que le caía un poco de baba de su boca exageradamente abierto, y si fuera un dibujo animado tendría ojos en forma de corazones.

—Acabo de ver a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

Soltó sin ninguna vergüenza, sabiendo que su hermano lo miraba interrogativa mente, pero en ningún momento separó la mirada de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo ante sus ojos.

Raphael giró su vista hacia donde los ojos de su hermano menor miraban, encontrándose con la chica Nerd, como la había bautizado hace dos segundos, hablando con un pelinegra de lentes con mechones violetas. En seguida hizo una mueca de asco, sacando su lengua y subiendo su labio superior ligeramente.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —Quiso creer que lo que su hermano decía era una estúpida broma, pero no. La baba que colgaba de su labio afirmaba el hecho de que le había encantado la chica. —Tienes un gusto tan raro, Donnie

Y lo dejó solo, en el medio del pasillo. Y si no hubiese sido por que la chica de nombre desconocido se adentró al salón de clases, -donde casualmente tenía que ir Donnie-, hubiese seguido imaginándose su boda con la peli-naranja.

Corrió hacia la puerta, entrando se topó con un montón de mesas que eran de a tres personas. El salón de química olía, algo extraño, a lavanda.

Notando un lugar vacío en la mesa donde estaba la peli-naranja con su amiga de cabello corto, corrió hacia allí a pesar de estar a dos pasos de distancia, aclarando su garganta antes de hablarle.

—Hola, soy Donnie — Se presentó adecuadamente, con los dos pares de ojos sobre él. —¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Ambas se miraron, poniendo nervioso a Donnie al poder obtener una respuesta negativa. Y es que, ¿una chica tan hermosa como la de ojos color cielo, podría querer sentarse al lado del chico nuevo?.

—De acuerdo, Donnie. Siéntate.

Tomo lugar en el banco de la punta con una enorme sonrisa, tenia a la chica mas linda del instituto sentada a un lado de él.

—Soy April, por cierto. Y ella es Irma —La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y movió su mano.

—Un placer —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—Igual —Asintió con una sonrisa.

—Y dinos, Donnie, ¿de donde vienes? ¿tu apellido es algo así como coreano o algo? —Irma acomodó sus lentes

Donnie rió suavemente. —Japonés, en realidad. Vengo de Tokio, me mudé hace unos meses.

—¿Japonés? Genial, siempre me han interesado los países asiáticos. Me gusta mucho los animes, también su forma de escritura y las artes marciales, aunque nunca he podido practicar alguna, no hay mucha gente que enseñe por aquí, solo Taekwondo o Kung Fu, realmente esas no son mi estilo.

Donnie sonreía ampliamente, escuchar hablar a la pelirroja le hacía sentirse raramente feliz y entusiasmado. Su sonrisa de bobo la tuvo desde que la chica terminó su discurso, hasta que la profesora comenzó con la clase. Su corazón latía realmente rápido cuando la miraba concentrada en sacar apuntes, o cuando miraba hacia la pizarra, intentando entender las cosas que para él eran una papa. Era realmente fantástico verla fruncir el ceño cuando no entendía algo, y luego suavizar su semblante cuando él se lo explicaba con detalles. Esa chica simplemente le encantaba, era perfecta, de pies a cabeza. Tanto que hacía que dejase la clase de lado, solo para mirarla de reojo escribir en su cuaderno.

-X-

Leo iba por el pasillo del tercer piso, pero en vez de encontrarse en la punta donde estaban las clases de quinto, donde debería estar en ese recreo, estaba en la otra punta, donde estaba cuarto. Buscaba una puerta que tendría que tener una B enorme, con un cartel en mayúsculas que diga 'Cuarto', pasó por el A, donde no había nadie, según le había informado su hermano mas alto, tendría química en su respectivo salón.

Al llegar al salón de cuarto B, asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Aunque era recreo, había gente dentro de él, pequeños grupos de amigos conversando entre sí. Pero ni rastro de su pelinegro objetivo. Bufó, volteándose para regresar por donde vino.

De todas formas, ¿para qué quería a la chica?. No la conocía, ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba después de verla llorando hace mas de un mes?. Era estúpido en cierta forma, ¿preocuparse por un extraño? Solo a él se le ocurren esas cosas.

Pero al recordar sus ojos, llenos de dolor, no puedo evitar sentirse mal, identificado de cierta manera. Como ver su "yo pasado" en ellos, donde no tenia nada mas que a su familia.

Suspiró algo decepcionado por no poder encontrarla, apoyándose contra una pared, observando un punto fijo pensando cómo encontrar a la chica, fue entonces que su mirada se topó con un grupo de estudiantes que subían las escaleras, y ahí estaba ella. La chica de hermosos ojos tristes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, conversando con sus amigos. Tenía su cabello en una coleta alta desarreglada, levemente maquillada en sus pestañas y labios, con una linda falda a cuatros, camisa blanca y medias a la rodillas blancas, con tenis negros.

Iba a acercarse, hasta dio un paso dispuesto a hablarle. Pero ¿qué diría? no era tan fácil ir y decirle que por una razón desconocida quería saber cómo estaba porque hace como tres meses la había visto por primera vez en su vida y estaba llorando.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer, golpeándose mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes de darle vueltas al instituto buscándola.

Vio como ella se despedía de sus amigos y entraba a su salón, sin saber porqué, la tomó del brazo.

Tiffany se asustó ante eso, tensando todos sus músculos y mirando con ojos grandes al chico.

—¿Tiffany Martinez?

—Soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

—Yo... ¿no me recuerdas?

Tiffany tiró suavemente de su brazo, soltándose del agarre para mirar mejor al lindo chico que tenía enfrente, apretando la cuerda de su bolso que tenía colgado a un hombro.

—Disculpa, pero no sé quién eres

—Nos vimos hace unos meses, hacía frío y tu... chocaste conmigo

—Lo siento, pero estás confundido. Nunca te he visto antes — Ella iba a irse, y Leo cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando sus labios. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para que ella dijera que no lo conocía?.

—No creo que una persona olvide cuando sale llorando a caminar por la nieve — Ella se volvió a girar hacia él, con sus rasgados ojos abiertos.

—¿Llorando? ¿En la nieve? —Tiffany movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, mirando distintos puntos del suelo, como si estuviera aterrada y buscara la solución a algo en su cabeza. —Lo siento, pero no, te equivocas de persona

—Pero-

—Debo entrar a clase, nos vemos

Leonardo no podía creerlo, en serio que no. La chica negaba haberlo visto ese día de invierno, negaba haber chocado con él y negaba haber estado llorando aquel día. A pesar de no poder creer que ella hiciera como que ese día nunca hubiera pasado, en cierta forma entendía que no quisiera acercarse, para ella él era un desconocido, y para él ella también, pero ese instinto de querer proteger a todos no podía controlarlo, era parte de su naturaleza ayudar a los demás.

 _Pero bueno, hay gente que no quiere ser ayudada y él debe entenderlo, aunque no quiera._

-X-

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, Mikey estaba en su última hora del día, la cual era dibujo. La idea que tenía la profesora de dibujo era hacer una carpeta con distintas láminas con pautas diferentes a lo largo del año. El primer dibujo que iban a hacer era libre, algo así cómo la carátula de la carpeta.

Y ahí estaba Mikey dibujando felizmente lo primero que le vino a la mente como genial idea, un chico en skate, que obviamente era él, al estilo manga. Había aprendido en su antigua escuela a dibujarlos y le pareció una genial idea.

—Lindo dibujo —Escuchó de repente, y levantó la mirada algo asustado. En Tokio pasaba todos los recesos dibujando en un cuaderno que tenía, y había escuchado la misma frase de uno de los chicos que lo molestaba, seguido de eso su cuaderno fue destrozado por los bravucones que siempre se burlaban de él. —Dibujas muy bien

Su mirada se encontró con unos extraños ojos rojos de una chica pelinegra, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y un brazo apoyado a un lado de su mesa, girando levemente su cabeza para ver el dibujo del rubio.

—Gracias —Sonrió, la chica era linda, tenía el cabello brillante y sedoso, una tonalidad rosa en sus pómulos, y unas pocas pecas que la hacían ver como una niña pequeña.

—¿Tu eres nuevo, verdad? — Se incorporó, mirando los ojos claros que tenía el rubio. —Soy Antonella, un placer.

Mikey pasó su vista de los ojos de la chica a la mano que ahora estaba extendida en su dirección.

—Soy Miguel Ángel, pero dime Mikey

Antonella sonrió, las regordetas mejillas de Mikey y sus ojos levemente cerrados debido a la sonrisa la hicieron morirse de ternura, por lo cual se quedó el resto de la clase con él, sentados juntos dibujando y riendo de los dibujos de ella, porque si, era un desastre para dibujar.

Mikey por su parte estaba mas que feliz que alguien hablara con él, lo hacía sentirse bien, sentirse cómodo y apreciado por alguien que aunque acababa de conocer, era alguien externo de su familia y eso era suficiente para tener aunque sea un poquito más de confianza en él.

-X-


End file.
